Code Name:MURDER
by ThalicoRULZ
Summary: HIATUS people who died from curiousity... The game begins to find out the dark presence behind [MURDER]. Curiousity, fear, terror, and revenge.. And the never-ending message of death. Do you want to play a game? Let's s)ee who wins, you or me. To see who survives till the end. Keep in mind.. There is always a price to pay for the satisfaction of curiousity... Luke/Thalia/Nico/O.C
1. Chapter 1

**I will be posting Author notes on the top, so not to interrupt the flow of the story. **

**This is my first mystery/crime/romance fanfiction, so I hope you won't mind, and please enjoy the story and leave reviews!**

**I will post another chapter if you guys and girls say you want it!**

**~~Thalico_RULZ**

* * *

*Main Characters*(Characters may be OCC)

-Luke Castellan:

24 years old, and has phenomenal hacking skills, the start of the mystery case. Always has a playful smile, and Nico's best friend.

Has a tendency to be laid-back on everything except computers.

-Nico di Angelo:

Not a serious hacker, but is the one who gets into the strange [MURDER] site to find out the truth of the mystery. At 24 years old, even though he loves Thalia, he never reveals his true feelings. Is very calm and quiet.

-Thalia Grace:

A women with a hidden past, and has extreme skills on hacking. Her silky black hair and her smile is beautiful, but surprisingly has a very cold and calculative side.

-Percy Jackson:

A slightly psychotic news reporter, and loves swimming and motorcycles to the point of mania. Doesn't really think much about how he looks like, but is often seen wearing either blue or orange shirts with simple jeans.

-Bethany Wyse:

One of the most intellegent reporters, and has expertise in computers, lives as co-reporter with Percy Jackson. Her shoulder-lenth hair is attractive, and is very stately and sophisticated.

* * *

"Class dismissed."

Right after the last class's lesson, a student ran out of the classroom.

I won't lose him again. Without even taking the time to put my books in my backpack, I carried the book in my hands, and ran out after him.

"No matter how you're punctual, isn't that a bit unfair, going out before the teacher?"

The teacher said, before I had exited the classroom. I felt sorry, but not enough to stop. Because I _had_ to catch up with him this time.

I ran as fast as I could, but he was already way too far ahead, so I called after him.

"Hey! Castellan, stop right there! Wait for me!"

He turned his head to look at me, and halted in his tracks. Panting, I ran up to him, and doubled over, catching my breath. He scanned his surroundings, and looked at me curiously.

"What happened? Did you see a ghost or something?"

"Why would I see a ghost in broad daylight? I ran to catch up with you, duh."

"To catch up to me?"

"Yeah, idiot. You!"

I straighted my back, and looked at his face. Sandy blond hair, light blue eyes, and playful smile... His name is Luke.

* * *

"Do you like computers?"

The first thing he had ever said to me...

I had transferred late, so I barely knew anyone at school. When I had become used to sitting alone at the lunch table and eating by myself, he had come up to me with that mischeivous spark in his eyes.

Why had he come up to me back then? Had I looked pity-worthy? Or maybe because he felt friendly?

Whatever the reason, this meeting changed my life in two big ways. One of those was inside the **[Olympus Hackers]** college, I had been applied to the hacking club in school.

Back then, all the computer skills I had, just consisted of simple Internet surfing. But hacking...I still can't believe it.

Then what about Luke?

He has unbelievable skills of hacking. Our club room has five computers, and each computer has a 1 terrabyte hard disk drive. And inside those disks, are enormous amounts of valuable inforation from various important agencies. About 2/3 of those informations are Luke's doing.

Always greeting everyone with that playful and mischeivous smile... But once he sits in front of a computer, everything changes. With tightly pressed lips, eyes shining with intense concentration, he never moves from the same spot for hours. Sometimes it even gives me the creeps.

The word 'FANATIC' in our club name, meaning_ 'a person motivated by irrational_ _enthusiasm'_, perfectly describes Luke.

He always says hacking into a new site makes him happy. The harder the site is to hack, the more Luke loves it. And once he succeeds, he would spend hours telling me about it, his whole face lighting up. Although that doesn't mean I understand anything, I put myself in the role of a learning student, and try to listen attentively. So as a result, my hacking skills have gone up considerably. That makes Luke both my friend and teacher. A teacher who teaches hacking...

But recently, Luke has been acting stranger and stranger. Skipping classes daily, and on the days he shows up, runs out the moment school ends, like today. Even in class, he sits in the corner by the window, deep in thought, and once in a while breaks into a grin like an idiot. I had been so curious about this change, that I had caught up to him today.

* * *

"What exactly makes you this busy? What are you thinking, not showing up at club meetings for two weeks straight?" I demanded.

"Oh, so that's why you were running like a decapitated chicken?" Luke smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop smirking and tell me quick. The curiousity is killing me!"

"So, it's..."

He looked at me like he was about to tell me something important, before suddenly grinning, and cut himself off.

"I'll tell you later. Gotta go!"

Without even a chance to catch him again, he was already far away. He suddenly stopped, and yelled "Tell the seniors I know I'm gonna be dead!"

"Hey! Luke!"

Luke waved, walking backwards, and he tripped. Jumping right up, he dusted his clothes, and ran out the school gates. The whole situation was so ridiculous I could only smile.

I had never seen Luke that excited...or maybe I did. When he had been hacking a wide-known computer company. Then maybe this time, too? Secretly, I felt a bit of anticipation. Judging from his behavior, he must be in an extra-hard challenge.

* * *

The cool air ruffled my hair gently. I tipped my head up to look at the sky. Sky so bright blue it hurt, it looked as if the sky would cover the entire earth with its blue at any moment. As the November sun shone down, I closed my eyes, and thought of the second big change in my life. Even thinking about it made me happy. A smile made its way across my face.

"What are you smiling about? You look a bit out of your mind..."

A voice like the autumn air... I opened my eyes and looked in front of me. Short, silky black hair, defined cheekbones, and scenting of apples, a student was looking at me. Her electric blue eyes seemed to bore straight into me, as if she was trying to read my thoughts. Caught off guard, I tried to speak, and ended up stammering.

"Uh...Th-Thalia,"

Thalia Grace. The sole female of the club **[Olympus Hackers Fanatic]**.

Cold and intelligent eyes. And at the same time, makes anyone who looks at her get a feeling of comfort and warmth, with a dazzling smile... She always wears a black leather jacket and skinny jeans. Her hourglass body perfectly works the black clothes which not many people can do.

I love her. That's the second big change. But not once have I ever shown her my feelings. The reason is because she's the 'it' campus couple with my best friend Luke.

Like always, I changed the subject before she could guess what I was thinking about.

"Luke seems a lot busy these days."

"He does sometimes. I'm used to it by now..."

She said it like it was no big deal, but she seemed a little upset. Luke's personality making him not able to concentrate on anything else once he puts his mind to another task.. Like most people, it's probably what Thalia likes about him. At the same time being a bit upset. Isn't that lovers' irony?

I studied her. Like now, jamming one hand in her pocket, and biting her lower lip while staring into space, it's once of her habits when she's thinking deeply about something. One of the things I love about her... I don't expect anything from her. Even looking at her like this makes me happy.

A moment later, she shifted her gaze onto me, startling me, and I quickly looked at the ground. With amusement clearly in her gaze, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You know... You look like a kid who's caught in the act of breaking a vase,"

"I...I didn't break a vase."

At the words which had popped out subconsiously, Thalia laughed, and I looked at the ground. It's always like this when I try to have a conversation with her. Stupid Nico...

"Sorry about that. But Nico, sometimes you make the most funniest answers ever."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. Being with you makes me happy."

I made her happy? I was glad that I could make her feel good, and it was good enough for me.

"Wanna go for some coffee?"

It didn't have any hidden meaning behind it. Just a wanting to be with her. Thalia checked her watch, and nodded.

"Sure. It's near the exams, so not much people will be there, and it's too early to go home..."

"You're right."

"Come on. I want to have an affair."

Thalia teased, and linked arms with me. Sometimes, I confuse what is real between dreams and reality when she does this. Wondering whether Thalia likes me, too. But it's just a fragment of my own wishes. I want to be with her, yet don't want to be, at the same time. As much as I loved Thalia, Luke still was my best friend. I couldn't do this to him.

We went to a nearby Starbucks cafe, and seated ourselves. The interior was all wooden, so it had a sophisticated feel to it at the same time, homey. It was a place where couples usually came, but since the exams were coming up, there weren't many people here. Thalia ordered a cappuccino, and I just ordered hot cocoa. Whenever I come to places like this, I can't seem to order anything othe than this. Can't I have something less-childish sounding?

"Thalia, do you know what Luke seems to be obsessed with these days?"

"I don't know the details. Just that he found a 'amazing site'..."

"When was that?"

"Two weeks ago."

"_Two_ weeks? Wow! Luke didn't manage to get in still?"

"Yeah... I think it's a really difficult one. He seemed to have gotten in the self defense barriers, and into the site... That's when he suddenly started acting really strange. He doesn't come out of his one-room, doesn't answer the phone..." She trailed off.

A shadow crossed her face. Looking at her expression, I had an absurd thought of wishing I was the one she was so concerned about.

"What's on your mind?" She asked suddenly.

"N..Nothing. It's just because of the stress of preparing for exams," I covered.

We sat there for a while in comfortable silence, until she said "Let's go."

"O-Okay," I stammered. I couldn't seem to form words properly with her around.

We walked to the bus station. Normally, it was a long walk, but it seemed too short.

Thalia stopped in front of the bus sign. Her face seemed even darker than before, if it was possible.

I sighed. I hate how I was permanently friend-zoned. But there's nothing I can do about it. That's what I hate the most.

"The bus is here. Bye," Thalia said, and I watched her get on the bus, pay her fee, and kept watching until the bus was out of my sight.

Why does it hurt so much? Why?

Then I suddenly felt ashamed. She was Luke's girlfriend. Out-of-bounds.

Will Luke be able to understand? This ache in my heart, the longing for something I can't ever get...

I was about to turn around and head home, when a strange message caught my eye.

On the huge advertising electronic board, various advertisments were flashing, changing every few seconds.

**November 14th, a huge fire in New York. 32 dead, 12 missing, over 47 injured. More information tonight at 10:30. **

What? A fire in New York? I looked everywhere around me. No sirens, no people screaming, no smoke, or any signs of the fire. There's no fire, so what was that?

When I glanced at the board, the message was already gone, replaced by a car advertisment. Maybe it was somebody's stupid prank.

About to go home, I was heading into the subway station, when a familiar person came into view. Sandy blond hair, the person was very familiar.

Luke?

"Hey, Luke!" I yelled, but he didn't appear to hear me, heading somewhere else, the crowd of people and shadows obscuring his direction. I was 100 percent sure it was Luke. But what was he doing here?

I wanted to go after him, ask him and find out, but I was too tired. Yawning, I got on the subway.

* * *

_"Mom, I'm home!"_ I said in Italian as I came in. But there was no reply. Oh, right. They all went for a vacation because Mom was feeling unwell, so it was just Bee and me here, no rhymes intended.

Bee was my sister, Bianca. She was a businesswomen, therefore she comes home late at night.

I went up to my room on the second floor, and opened my door. The first thing that came into my vision was my computer.

"Mrs. O' Leary, I'm home," I said, dropping my bags on the floor, and walking over to it. Mrs.O'Leary was the name I gave my computer, kind of like the way you name your car. She may be an unanimate object with no emotions, but she doesn't betray or upset me like people do. Never changing, she always listens to my problems patiently.

Of course, Mrs.O'Leary and I weren't that friendly at first. Sending error messages every few minutes, sometimes not even responding. The person who taught me how to get over it was Luke. Through him, I learned to love Mrs.O'Leary. After that, Mrs.O'Leary and I became the best of friends. She knows the most about me, even including Bee. Because I told Mrs.O'Leary everything, even about Thalia...

I flopped down on my bed, scooping up the remote on the bedstand, and turned on the audio at the foot of my bed. _'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'_ by Green Day started playing. It had been a birthday present from Thalia, and it was a special CD because she had customized it with mixed albums ranging from Green Day to Linkin Park to My Chemical Romance.

Closing my eyes, I let myself drift away on the music.

* * *

Had I been asleep? I woke to the sound of my cellphone ringing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mrs.O'Leary with the screen saver on, the light helping me find my phone on the desk. It was already 12 a.m. Midnight. Being in the same position for so long made my head hurt as I picked up the phone, and pressed 'Receive'.

"Hello?"

"..."

There was no response. What was this, a prank call?

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"..."

I was starting to get annoyed. I had been about to take a good night's sleep when this phone woke me up.

"If you have time to do a prank call, I suggest to fuck off and go back to sleep!" I said irratably, about to hang up, when I heard a weird noise.

_"Nico!"_

Wh, what's this... This voice...

Goosebumps broke out on my arms. The voice was as if I was hearing a starving carnivore tearing into a mound of meat.

"H... Hello?"

"_N..Nico... It's me.. Luke!'"_

Barely suppressing the urge to hang up, I didn't upon hearing Luke's name. I was an idiot for forgetting to check the caller ID on the screen.

"Why... is your voice like that?"

_"I..I can't speak much. Please... Come here right now.. H..Help me... PLEASE!"_

His pleas were interrupted by a sound of something that sounded suspiciously too much like one of those horror movies, blood bubbling out of his throat.

"Luke? Luke!"

There was no response. The line wasn't dead, but I didn't hear his voice anymore. After hanging up, I shrugged on a winter coat I had brought out to handle, and opened my room door, ready to go out. I met Bee coming in the front door.

"Nico? Where are you going with a winter coat? It's still too warm for that! And it's past midnight already!...Nico? Nico!"

Bianca said, but I brushed past her, running out of the house. Like Bee said, it was too warm for a winter coat, but Luke's voice sent chills up and down my spine.

Damn it... What's going on?

Shit! What happened to Luke?


	2. AN

**This is an Author's note**

**I just wanted to tell anyone who reads my stories to vote on the poll on my profile**

**I will appreciate your participation**

**If you love my stories,**

**please vote**

**because it's crucial in deciding what oneshot songfic I will do in**

**Songfics for PJO and HoO couples**

Thanks

**~~Thalico_RULZ**


End file.
